


Tonight Alive

by gaydisasterdanvers



Series: Fictober 2019 [16]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: AgentCorp, F/F, Lesbian Sex, PWP, Smut, Strap-Ons, director danvers can get it, don't worry there is a little bit of a story here, okay well this got way out of control
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-27 04:56:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21386452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaydisasterdanvers/pseuds/gaydisasterdanvers
Summary: “You almost died today,” Alex states, her voice firm, cold and commanding. But the smaller woman doesn’t flinch, she simply tilts her chin to hold the redhead’s pointed gaze. There is a flicker of something soft behind the dark desire in her brown eyes, it’s brief, but it’s there, “You almost died and I wasn’t there to stop it.”--In which someone tries to kill Lena Luthor and Director Alex Danvers has a moment of realization.
Relationships: Alex Danvers & Lena Luthor, Alex Danvers/Lena Luthor
Series: Fictober 2019 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1508042
Comments: 17
Kudos: 222





	Tonight Alive

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at writing any form of smut in AGES so bear with me, okay? I'm self conscious but hoping to write more in the future!

Written for Tumblr's **[Fictober 2019](https://fictober-event.tumblr.com/)**

**Prompt- ** _"Can you stay?"_

Like what you read? Find me on **[Tumblr](https://www.gaydisasterdanvers.tumblr.com/) **and send me a prompt!

* * *

If anyone were to ask why Alex Danvers was currently pacing the space outside of Lena Luthor’s penthouse, she’d say it’s complicated. That’s the only accurate way to describe the situation she finds herself in. She was no stranger to this entryway, and definitely not to the inside of the penthouse nor the lavish bedroom at the end of the long hallway. Over the past three months she had grown quite well acquainted with the dwelling and it’s sole occupant, having spent evenings between sheets, pressed against walls or windows or doors, her body now familiar with nearly every flat surface the apartment had to offer.

Always leaving sated and spent, before the sweat even had a chance to dry on her skin.

Tonight is different though. Because she shows up unannounced with no cheeky text message invitation from the dark haired vixen. There is a restless energy surging beneath the surface of her skin and she hasn’t been able to sit still since the news broke at the DEO earlier that afternoon. She’d have been here sooner had it not been for recruit tactical training.

She wasn’t there when someone attempted to end Lena Luthor’s life. 

But she was here now. 

When the door finally opens to reveal the younger woman, Alex takes pause to allow her gaze to travel from the woman’s bare feet to the damp raven locks that fall in waves over her shoulders. Even though Alex has seen her in many different states of undress, she’s never seen her look so natural, so youthful and without a mask of dark makeup to hide behind. Her heart stutters because Lena is alive and she’s so fucking beautiful it physically aches in her chest.

“Director Danvers,” Lena says as her emerald gaze rakes over the dark leather ensemble wrapped over the DEO Agent’s muscular figure, “I didn’t think I’d be seeing you tonight.”

“You almost died today,” Alex states, her voice firm, cold and commanding. But the smaller woman doesn’t flinch, she simply tilts her chin to hold the redhead’s pointed gaze. There is a flicker of something soft behind the dark desire in her brown eyes, it’s brief, but it’s there, “You almost died and I wasn’t there to stop it.”

And then, Alex is toeing the door shut. Three rapid steps closes the space between them and then Alex is grabbing her face roughly between her palms. Kissing her hard. And Lena has kissed Alex hundreds of times, but this is something entirely different. Because Alex’s kisses are delicate, sipping cautiously from her lips yet always following Lena’s lead. Director Danvers on the other hand is dominant. All consuming with tongue and teeth that sinfully devour the involuntary moans that slip from her lips.

Hands grasp at the hem of Lena’s shirt before the fabric is ripped over her head and discarded at their feet. The apartment is cool, a stark contrast against the flush across her milky skin. Pert nipples stand at attention and Alex’s calloused thumbs brush over the rosy buds before pinching them roughly. Their lips break and the dark haired woman is left breathless as _Director Danvers_ scrapes her teeth over her jaw, sucking momentarily at the flesh before dipping her mouth lower. The echo of a heartbeat thrums against her tongue as she sucks the pulse point at the junction of neck and jaw; relishes in the way life beats beneath her teeth, because Lena is _alive._ She can feel each pump of blood and needs to be impossibly closer.

Impatient hands card through a perfectly coiffed slick of red hair, pulling at the roots to guide her mouth lower. The breathy moan that escapes Lena’s lips as Alex’s tongue teases at a nipple is sinful and filthy and so fucking hot she nearly falters. Instead, she pulls the nipple between her teeth and flicks the tip of her tongue over the sensitive nub until the hands at her crown are tugging painfully at the mess of auburn strands. The same process is repeated at the other breast until hips push off the door searching for friction. 

A near growl escapes the redhead’s lips as she tugs at the cinched fabric at Lena’s waist and lets the sweatpants drop to a pool at her ankles. The smell of arousal floods her senses and sets a burning path through her abdomen to ignite the throbbing between her thighs. Desperation hits hard with the realization that she nearly lost this woman without ever truly having her, and she needs to feel her come alive beneath her fingertips and tongue. 

In a swift movement she wraps her hands around the CEO’s thighs and lifts, pressing her back forcefully into the heavy wood as ankles come to link at the small of her back. Alex’s hips cant forward, the cool leather of her uniform a contrast against the wet heat of Lena’s center. “Alex,” the brunette begs, and her hips undulate against the solid muscle beneath her shirt. Both arms wrap around the redhead’s neck, hands cupping at her nape and pulling to bring their lips together. 

Finally, Alex braces the weight of the woman to her left arm and snakes her right hand between their bodies. Teeth tug at her bottom lip as an index finger slips to the apex of her thighs, along her slit, circling briefly over her clit before descending still. And oh fuck, she’s so wet that it floods her fingertips when she pushes inside with two digits. They both groan, breathing heavy against each other’s lips as Alex thrusts her fingers as deep as the position allows, curling her fingertips against the sensitive spot along the front wall as she pulls out before pushing back in again. The smaller woman rolls her hips to meet each thrust, gasping curses as they meet on a well timed thrust that sets her body trembling in strong arms.

And she’s so close. The muscles flutter around her fingers and she knows that it won’t be long before the woman in her arms comes completely undone. She stills for a moment, pulling back from the kiss to examine the flush across cheekbones, the kiss-swollen lips, the desperate hunger and silent plea in her green eyes. Holding the gaze, she tilts their foreheads to rest against one another before pushing her fingers back into a punishing pace, putting the frustration behind every movement.

When her thumb swipes over the swollen bundle of nerves on an inward thrust, they lose eye contact as green eyes roll back with a groan. She swipes her thumb again, feeling the strong muscles wrapped around her waist quivering with each movement, “Look at me,” Alex growls, her brown eyes holding the emerald gaze as Lena forces her eyes back open. 

It takes two more quick presses of her thumb before muscles clench tight around her fingers and the dark haired woman comes with Alex’s name heavy on her tongue. Fingers continue to work her body down from the first release as the brunette nips at the corner of the redhead’s lips, rolling her lower body against the movement of the fingers working her towards a second thigh quaking orgasm, “Take me to bed, Director,” she husks, teeth scraping a raw path along her jaw. 

The walk to the master bedroom feels like an eternity with Lena’s mouth pressed hot against the exposed skin of her neck, just above the stiff collar of her uniform. In the master bedroom she stops at the edge of the bed and releases her grip, allowing Lena’s body to fall back against the sheets. Without need for direction, Lena scoots back towards the pillows, propping up on an elbow to watch as the Director takes her time untying each heavy black boot, unclasping the tactical belt and thigh harnesses before dropping the dark fabric to the floor. The collared shirt follows suit, discarded in a heap at her feet with her sports bra.

Hungry green irises watch carefully as the redhead kneels at the edge of the bed, pressing teeth and tongue to every inch of porcelain skin as she stalks up Lena’s body on hand and knee, darkened pupils holding that gaze the entire time. 

“The harness is in the nightstand,” Lena gasps as Alex’s teeth nip at the sensitive skin at her inner thigh. She grasps at the sheet, knuckles white and strained against the fabric, “_Please_.”

Eyes still focused on Lena’s, Alex shakes her head and offers a sly grin, “Not yet,” the tip of her tongue peeks from between her lips to trace a scorching path over the blossoming teeth shaped bruise, “First I’m going to make you come on my tongue,” she grips the brunette’s thighs and pushes them apart roughly before wrapping her arms around shapely hips and pressing against the jut of bone, “I want to taste you.” Lena’s hips force up against the palms pinning them to the mattress as Alex’s teeth nip at the tendon where her hips meet the apex of her thighs, before soothing over the indentation with her tongue.

Lena watches as Alex’s tongue presses firm strokes against her outer lips, teasing just barely away from the spots that physically ache for her. It’s clear that Alex knows that what she’s doing is driving the dark haired woman crazy, because her tongue abandons its task, retreating between her lips before she presses a kiss to the bundle of nerves peeking out from soft raven curls. When Lena sighs at the contact, Alex inadvertently lets out a soft groan that reverberates against her clit and sends a jolt through her synapses.

“Alex,” Lena gasps on a husky moan as she watches her lover’s tongue sweep a broad stroke from her center to her clit, circling there before her lips close, applying gentle suction as her tongue continues to trace in a cyclical motion against the exposed nub. The hands previously fisted in the sheets grip at the roots of the coiffed red locks as she rocks her hips into the heat of Alex’s mouth, “Fuck, Alex.”

The expletive falling from such beautiful feminine lips never fails to make her skin break in goosebumps, fire licking low at the juncture of her thighs. It drives her forward, onward, filled with a dutiful need to hear it slip off her tongue over and over again. 

Her lips open with a pop and the hands in her hair tighten, attempting to pull her back to where she needs the pressure, but Alex pulls against the grip and drags her mouth to Lena’s entrance, gathering the sweet wetness on the tip of her tongue before pressing the muscle into Lena. The taste of her is intoxicating, the feel of Lena’s walls fluttering against the thrust of Alex’s tongue gets her high. The woman beneath her is close; she feels the familiar trembling of the thighs against her ears, sees the flush growing over the skin of her chest, hears the chorus of expletives and her name chanted like a prayer. 

In a swift motion, her tongue withdraws from the woman’s walls, fingers parting her so she can tug her clit between her lips, sucking as her tongue flicks up and down over the sensitive spot until Lena’s hips thrust up into Alex’s touch, her back arching hard against the mattress as she breaks on a silent scream, red lips part on bated breath as her hands tug at the scalp between her thighs. Alex can’t bring herself to pull away, instead lingering at Lena’s center to lap at her arousal, flicking up and down her seam until Lena can’t handle the press against her sensitive flesh. 

The hands at Alex’s scalp slowly relax from the strands, blunt nails tracing over her scalp as Lena attempts to smooth back the unruly locks, before she grasps at the Director’s jaw and uses her grip to bring their mouths together. The redhead knows the groan that reverberates from the other woman’s chest is the result of tasting herself on Alex’s lips. Lena’s tongue traces a hot path over Alex’s mouth before pushing between her lips to lick at her teeth, the roof of her mouth, circling her tongue. It takes every ounce of self control for Alex to pull herself away from the press of Lena’s full lips against her own, but she still isn’t ready to accept that this is real; that Lena is there and present and trembling beneath her.

Lena’s hand teases over the flesh of Alex’s inner thigh, undoubtedly able to feel the warm heat soaking through the underwear she’s still wearing. But the redhead rolls off to the side of the bed to her feet, slipping the ruined boy shorts off and replacing the cotton with the cool leather harness, slung low at the ‘v’ of her hips. Adjusting the straps, she pumps a fist over the dark silicone to test the fit and the press of the base against her clit has her teeth tugging at her lower lip at the pressure. 

She can feel green eyes watching her carefully as she moves to the foot of the bed, her chest rising with each harsh breath. Lena shifts down the bed to where Alex is standing, the emerald of her eyes a bare sliver swallowed by impossibly dark pupils. The dark haired woman moves to roll to her stomach, but a calloused hand stops her motion, pushing back roughly at her hip until she falls back against the bed. Alex pulls roughly at the woman’s hips until her backside is at the edge of the mattress. Strong arms flex to lift each leg to fit around her waist before she grabs the lubricant and squeezes the cool liquid into her palm. One hand pumps again over the shaft, spreading the lube over the length as her free thumb smears a pool of liquid over Lena’s slit, thumb pressing over her clit before dipping lower, pushing between her folds. She tests her opening, pressing in with her thumb before replacing the digit with her index and middle fingers, pumping to allow an adjustment to the stretch before adding a third finger against the resistance. 

“Fuck me,” Lena says on a low moan, the legs wrapped around Alex’s hips flexing to pull her closer. Alex can’t pull her eyes from the sight of her fingers disappearing into her body, the slick press of her walls dripping against her fingers. But watching Lena’s face as she pulls her hand away, the flash of disappointment in the emptiness and simultaneous anticipation of what she knows is coming. Wrapping an arm around each thigh, Alex curls her torso over Lena’s to devour her lips. As her tongue swipes into a hot mouth, she pushes her hips forward guiding the head to Lena’s entrance and thrusts into her in a swift movement that leaves the dark haired woman gasping against her lips. The kiss is no longer lips slotted together, simply an open mouth exchange of labored breathing. 

Alex takes note of the way each withdrawal of her hips steals a breath, while each inward thrust and upward motion elicits a mew. Lena’s hands find Alex’s shoulders, blunted nails pressing into the flesh as her hips roll to meet each punishing movement of Alex’s body into hers. The push of Lena’s hips angles the base of the strap against Alex’s clit, and each movement and grind of her hips gives perfect friction, winding the wire taught in her lower abdomen. 

“Alex,” Lena groans on a sigh, grasping at the nape of the redhead’s neck to draw her gaze to meet emerald. Despite each movement causing her eyes to threaten a roll to the back of her skull, she fights the feeling and holds the imploring gaze. “Oh, _fuck_,” the brunette moans as she feels the silicone ridges press and drag against her inner walls. The Director increases the pace in which her hips snap forward, fucking through the muscle that clenches down around the silicone. There is something reflected in the younger woman’s eyes, something beyond lust and passion. It drives her forward, building up the pressure in her chest, increasing the oxygen to her burning muscles. She continues to drive her hips forward at a rhythmic pace until the trust and adoration in Lena’s gaze, anchored to her own, creates fissures I the resolve she tries so desperately to hold onto. The resistance creates a delicious pressure on her clit, and when Lena snaps on her name, she’s tumbling over the edge with her. 

She doesn’t know if it’s her own voice or Lena’s screaming out as they both tremble against one another, the only thing keeping them present is the anchor of their gaze, held through the white heat that erupts between their bodies. Alex’s hips slow to a stop as she all but collapses against the sweat soaked skin beneath her. A gentle hand cards through the mess of hair, now tousled and sticking to the flesh at her temples. 

When their lips meet next, chapped and dry, it’s tender and soft and filled with something that gives Alex pause. Panic fills her chest, expanding to clench at the depth of her stomach because they don’t do this. They don’t fuck and kiss like it’s new, like it’s love. Slowly pulling back from Lena’s grasp, she loosens the harness and lets it drop to the floor. Lena’s hand finds her forearm and tugs her back to the mattress, her body still too riddled by aftershocks to fight the action.

Stillness fills the space, labored breathing the only sound between the two women as they lay side by side, each staring up at the ceiling. On any other night, Alex would allow her body to stabilize before slipping out from beneath the sheets. There has always been an unspoken rule- no sleepovers. Because sleeping together, as in actual sleeping, was intimate. It was caring and feelings and fucking dangerous. But when Alex finally finds the energy to peel her body from the sheets, when she finds the courage to stand, she’s stilled by a hand splaying open between her shoulder blades. It’s so gentle, a far cry from the way those hands usually tear into the flesh at her back.

“Can you stay?” Lena says, voice barely above a whisper. 

Alex doesn’t turn to respond, knowing full well that if she meets Lena’s eyes there isn’t any way she’ll be able to say no. Lena makes her weak, makes her care in a way that is dangerously close to being feelings. As if she can continue to deny the fact that the way her body reacts to Lena Luthor is far beyond what sex offers. It’s tugging at her heart, the vulnerable sound of Lena’s voice asking her to stay. They didn’t do sleepovers, they didn’t do feelings, and they didn’t do cuddling; all Lena’s boundaries set early in whatever this was. 

And they definitely didn’t do vulnerable.

“Alex?” Lena questions again, recognizing that the redhead is a million miles away.

“You want me to stay?” Alex replies cautiously, peeking over her shoulder at Lena who meets her gaze and nods slowly, “Are you sure?”

“There is no one I’d rather be with right now,” Lena answers with a shy grin that tugs something loose in Alex’s chest. The redhead stands and sees the disappointment that crosses the younger woman’s features. But Alex doesn’t go far, instead moving to pull back at the comforter to allow Lena to scoot beneath the silky sheets before she follows suit. Pushing at Alex’s shoulder, Lena motions for her to lay back against the pillow. Rather than the usual action of straddling her hips, she tucks her body into Alex’s side, ducking beneath a strong arm before linking their fingers and wrapping the arm over her bare side.

Alex settles into the embrace, reveling in the feeling of Lena’s head pressed heavy against her sternum. The day’s events play over and over in the back of her mind. There is the overwhelming thought of what might have happened if the assailant had been a moment earlier, before Kara had arrived. They might never had come to have a moment quite like this.

“You’re thinking very loudly, Director,” Lena murmurs, lips pressed to the soft skin in the valley between Alex’s breasts. She tilts her head to look up from beneath heavy lashes, watching the twitch at the corner of the older woman’s lips as she searches for the words.

Alex hesitates a moment before responding quietly, “You could’ve died today.”

“Well, you put yourself in harm’s way on a daily basis. What makes this any different?”

“Because I choose to do that, knowing the risk full well. It is my job. But shit, Lena. You can’t act like it’s not a big deal. What if nobody is there next time?” Alex replies, her voice cracking on the realization of the last part of her words.

“Then that’s my fate. I live a very public and controversial lifestyle, Alex. You can’t protect everyone, that’s not your job. There are always going to be people unhappy with me, and yes, some of those people are actually psychotic enough to try for my life,” Lena says, curling further into Alex’s torso to the point she’s practically on top of her, “But I know you won’t let anything happen to me.”

Alex scoffs, “I can’t be there every moment of every day!”

“Well it’s unrealistic to expect that I’d accept security around the clock,” Lena says as she rests a palm over Alex’s beating heart, settling her chin at the back of that hand so she can meet worried eyes, “You seem to care an awful lot for someone who was looking for the fastest way out of here after literally fucking me senseless, you know.”

“I do care. A lot. But we’re not- we don’t do this. You said-”

“I’m aware of the boundaries I set, Alex. But I asked you to stay. I think you’re supposed to take a hint.”

“A hint?” Alex blinks rapidly.

“You can be quite daft for someone with such an impressive educational background,” Lena says as she presses her lips to the corner of Alex’s mouth, smirking against the soft skin, “I know you’ll keep me safe.”

Alex steals another kiss from swollen lips. Then another. And another until she feels a smile tugging upward, “I’m really glad you didn’t die today,” she whispers against Lena’s mouth, flicking her tongue gently at the woman’s lower lip.

“Me too,” Lena says, pushing the redhead back into the pillows as she climbs over her hips, “Now it’s my turn to show you _just_ how alive I am.”


End file.
